For You
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Tumblr one shot prompt from focusas; Au where Sokka got in same asylum like her, to see her everyday.


Sokka went to visit the girl, everyone else seemed too afraid to do so. He figured that she must be so lonely concealed within that institution. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't afraid, but his heart got the best of him—if it was his sister he'd want someone to keep her company.

The girl that sat before him was anything but lucid; her eyes were tired yet so unfocused, always scanning the room. Eventually she'd stop looking around and fix her eyes on a single point in the room. Sometimes she'd laugh at whatever her eyes were trained on, other times whatever it was had her face twisting into an angry snarl.

Sometimes the girl would reach out for the unseen.

She seemed to be lost within herself.

She didn't even seem to notice him standing there. Maybe she thought he was just a creation of her mind like everything else.

More than anything else, in that moment, he wanted to reach out and help her. Wanted to draw the madness out of her tiny, fragile body. But it seemed almost as if she enjoyed what was happening.

Perhaps after the initial shock of the first hallucination…the first scare, wondering what was happening to her, she accepted it…embraced it. Or maybe her insanity had simply just blossomed to its full intensity, sucking any trace of the former Azula away.

Either which way, she had a smile on her face as she zeroed in on the newest imaginary entity. Her body swaying in way that Sokka could only describe because he knew what it was like to be drunk on cactus juice. Yes, the way Azula was rocking from side to side (ever so slowly) reminded him of a disoriented cactus juice addict.

And yet she was so beautiful. Even at her lowest point.

Her long dark hair—now twice its length—though straggly and tangled falling over her slender shoulders and face with a sort of grace and elegance only Azula could really possess.

Those lips…for once unstained by lipstick that muttered silently (without any coherent words)…

Maybe it was the lack of makeup. Maybe it was her smile. Either which way, the difference was striking…gorgeous.

And then there were eyes. Those startling, mesmerizing, golden eyes…

Those golden eyes found him at last.

She jumped backwards out of her relaxed cross-legged position. Those golden eyes wide and alarmed…frightened.

He reached his hand out, only for her to stagger backwards. And for a good moment he saw the old Azula flicker back. "You…you aren't supposed to see me like this. You aren't…I didn't want…"

"It's alright." Sokka offered "I'm not here to make fun. I know, shocking isn't it? The meat and sarcasm guy isn't here to be sarcastic…or eat meat."

"No one is supposed to see me like this." Azula continued mumbling, her body now trembling. "Stop staring at me. STOP IT!"

Sokka leaned down and wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. "Would you allow me to stare at you if you were sitting on your throne looking all pretty?"

"Depends. How long were you staring at me?"

"A minute or two I guess."

"I suppose."

"Then why can't I do so now?"

"Because I'm not sitting on a throne. And I'm not pretty."

"That's half correct." Sokka replied. "You don't really have a throne in here."

Azula said nothing for a heartbeat or two. She then turned to him and muttered again about how he wasn't supposed to see her like this. This time adding; "You weren't supposed to catch me talking to them. No one is supposed to seem me talking to them." After which she proceeded to cover her face with her hands…nails digging rather roughly into her delicate pale skin.

Sokka's arms remained around her, he was surprised she let him keep them there.

"You're not going to tell anyone what you saw are you?"

He hadn't the chance to answer. One of the nurses marshaled him out, informing him that the next visiting time would be in a week.

He took a last glance back.

The firebender was crying softly, head buried in her knees.

He probably wasn't supposed to see that either.

She was still in there, the old Azula. He wanted to help bring her back. And yet he wanted this Azula to remain. This sort of sweet, softer Azula. This less menacing Azula, he liked her. He had to find a way to be able to keep her company.

And that is how Sokka found himself screaming and throwing things across the room. PTSD was what he decided on. He waited for Toph, or someone to do something remotely resembling the airship crash that took his leg for a good few months.

He hoped it looked real. He hoped it didn't seem exaggerated or under-played.

He felt a sense of guilt looking at Katara's face after he slung his boomerang at her—purposely missing of course.

But she had Aang. She had Zuko, and she had Toph. Azula had no one.

He'd make it up to her in due time. After he helped Azula.

It took three of Zuko's guards to take him down. The Firelord himself hustled Katara out of the room so she wouldn't have to see her brother carted off. He was tossed right into solitary confinement…not part of his plan.

He resided alone in that room for an alarming amount of time. Eventually the institution staff probably decided he was calm enough to talk to. They opened the door and asked him a mess of questions, all of which he lied his way through.

Eventually they asked him if he would like a roommate.

"Azula." It was such a simple reply and yet they made it difficult.

"Her?" One asked.

"Everyone else is afraid to even talk to her during recreation hour." Stated another.

"Azula" he repeated. "You said male/female rooming was allowed if the other consented."

"You're awfully…calm for a man who just had a breakdown." The first noted.

"You had me restrained for over an hour." Sokka pointed out.

"Even so, I doubt the princess wants company. She never really was a people person." The second man pointed out.

"Ask her."

The two men walked off leaving him once more to his lonesome. He yawned, they were taking forever. Azula was probably giving him a hard time…not that that payback wasn't due their way. They appeared a few minutes later and lead him back to Azula.

She was already curled up on her bed.

"You awake?" Sokka asked.

She repositioned herself. "No."

"Right…" Sokka trailed off.

"If you're going to room with me, peasent, you're going to have to sleep when I do." She answered sleepily.

"You sure you want to room with the princess?" The man asked.

"Absolutely." He tucked her bangs behind her ear and gave it a soft kiss.

"None of that or we'll have you re-assigned to a different room." Declared the man's partner.

"Of course." Sokka grumbled.

Azula waited for the men to shut the door before making any conversation. "Why'd you do it?" She paused. "Why did you fake a breakdown?"

"What do you mean…fake?" He smiled.

"Please. You and I both know that you're perfectly fine." Azula sighed.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Azula looked about the room before slugging him on the shoulder. "Idiot! Do you peasants have any manners? Have you ever considered that it's actually pretty rude to those of us who actually have problems to fake a breakdown?"

Sokka gulped. "Well…"

"Don't say anything. I know what you want. You wanted to come and room with me so you could tell your friends all the 'funny' stories about the crazy things you've seen me do…"

"I didn't tell them. About earlier today." Sokka pointed out. "And I won't tell them that I saw you crying either."

If it wasn't so dark he probably would have got to see her face flush red. But he could only assume. He heard her shift positions. "If you think I'm going to use you as part of my punch lines, then why did you tell them you wanted me here?"

Just when he thought she had fallen asleep she gave him his answer. "I…I suppose I wanted company. I don't sleep very well at night and…"

"I understand." He took hold of her hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Of course not, you're little hero complex will hold you too it." And yet she decided to lean into him and rest her head against his chest.

He ran his hand over her hair, the other arm slung over her middle. She had lost an alarming amount of weight. He would have to make sure she was eating well too—she really would be…difficult. He felt her body go limp against his own. "Did you just fall asleep?"

"Mmhm." She mumbled.

"But the nurse said..."

"Forget what he said, I do what I want to. And if I want to be happy for once, I will be."

"I make you happy?" Sokka grinned.

"No." Azula replied.

It was a lie, he could tell. He tightened his grip on her hand. His eyes finally adjusting to the dark. The firebender's features look relaxed, peaceful. She'd finally be getting some much needed sleep. He moved his hand down from her head to her back, trailing it in small soothing circles.

He'd get to gaze into those beautiful golden eyes every morning…every night. He'd do everything he could to keep anymore tears from welling up in them.

Of course Katara was going to kick his entire butt off for this stunt (if the institution staff didn't get to it first), but it was worth it.

The princess was worth it.


End file.
